


Windows to the Soul

by junko



Series: Curse of the Nue [5]
Category: Bleach
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-09
Updated: 2012-07-09
Packaged: 2017-11-09 12:46:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/455598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junko/pseuds/junko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Byakuya's visit to the Fourth Division to make sure Renji is cared for ends... awkwardly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Windows to the Soul

It seemed to be Byakuya’s day for missteps. He knew he’d made a mistake when he looked in Captain Retsu Unohana’s eyes. Of all people to reveal even a second of his gaze to….

How could he have been so foolish?

At least he had his back to her now, though too late. She’d already seen too much—far too much—in his eyes. Byakuya desperately wanted to pick up his pace, but he refused to appear to be trying to flee such a tiny, harmless woman.

Unfortunately, she had no similar restraints.

If only Renji were here.

Renji would instantly intercede, and somehow, amazingly, understand exactly what Byakuya needed and keep her at bay. But Renji’s absence was exactly why he’d come in the first place, risked so much. Byakuya still couldn’t quite believe his impulse to stop off at his lieutenant’s quarters and find that silly, tattered flowered robe and bring it all the way here. But he had nothing else to give Renji, no other way to signal his… forgiveness.

He sighed. His affection for that man would be his downfall.

“Captain Kuchiki,” Unohana called. “Please wait.”

She gave him no choice. He stopped and turned around. Staring at the gravel of the Fourth Division’s garden, Byakuya steeled himself for this interaction. It would be tricky. Unohana was deeply perceptive while seeming utterly innocuous. He mustn’t relax his guard or look into those soft, kind eyes--otherwise he might break and tell her exactly how injured he was. No one could know.

Though, clearly, she already did.

“You’ve seen to your lieutenant,” she said, standing in front of him. “Now you must let me see to you.”

“No,” he said, much more sharply than he’d intended. He took a breath and tried again, “Thank you for your concern, but I must be on my way. I have a report I need to deliver to Central personally.”

He tried to turn and leave, but she caught his arm. She touched him! He froze instantly. How much could she sense in that grasp; how many secrets revealed?

“Captain Unohana,” he said, carefully. He was close to losing control. It took monumental effort not to tear his arm from her grip, “I must insist that you release me.”

“And I must insist that you let me treat you. Captain Kuchiki, if you don’t, you may fall down before you reach Central.”

#

 

Byakuya sat on the cot, staring out through the window at the Fourth’s garden, trying to relax. Senbonzakura sang soothingly, but Byakuya couldn’t quite let go enough to drop into his calming influence.

At least Unohana seemed to understand Byakuya’s need for complete privacy, and, thank fates, she hadn’t required him to undress. Her reistsu, however, intruded into every personal space. To his utter surprise and chagrin, Byakuya found her too strong to rebuff and thus he’d had to grit his teeth and bear this invasion.

She clucked at him, in that annoying, matronly way. “You’re a bad as Kenpachi, Captain Kuchiki. Please stop resisting my healing.”

He had to take a breath in order to not to beg her not to compare him in any way to that barbarian.

“Also,” she said, stopping her ministrations to actually put her hands lightly on his shoulders. He managed not to flinch. She leaned into his ear and spoke softly, “I’m afraid the nature of your injuries requires me to ask: do you feel safe at home?”

He blinked. “I don’t understand the question.”

“Your lover is very rough with you, sir. Is everything consensual?”

Byakuya’s mouth opened, but no coherent words came out. She couldn’t possibly be asking him this--implying that the head of the Kuchiki clan was some cowering, abused person.

Of course, she misunderstood his reaction, his silence. “You don’t have to say anything,” she said softly, still patting his shoulders. “I understand how difficult it is for any man, and particularly one like you, to ask for help. But, please, Captain Kuchiki, you don’t have to put up with his mistreatment just because you love him.”

_Love…?_

_Mistreatment…?_

There was so much of what Unohana just said that his brain couldn’t parse. At all.

Byakuya closed his eyes and tried to gain command of his trembling muscles, his shallow breathing. If he couldn’t pull himself together, she was going to think she was right. He would not have such a thing mar his reputation… or Renji’s. Lifting his chin, he managed to find a calm place from which to speak. “Put away any fears you have, Captain Unohana. Everything is entirely consensual.”

“Ah, I see,” she said, suddenly sounding just a bit startled, or perhaps disapproving. Her hands, mercifully, left him. “Then you must promise me that you’re at least being safe.”

It was becoming very clear to Byakuya that nothing to do with his relationship with Renji could be classified as… safe. Even though he knew she’d see through his lie, Byakuya said, “Of course.”

She turned to rummage through a drawer. Finally finding what she was looking for, she set it next to Byakuya’s hand, where it gripped the edge of the cot. Opening his eyes, he glanced over to see what it was. Dear gods, she was giving him lube! Worse, it was the cheap, free stuff that was handed out in great volume during certain festivals and… to the Eleventh.

“If you take this,” she said. “I’ll feel better.”

_If I take that, I’ll feel worse_. Still, it might be the only way he could finish this horrible, mortifying discussion.

When he couldn’t quite bring himself to reach for it, she turned away again, “Do you need instruction? I have a pamphlet.”

He broke. Pushing himself to his feet, he grabbed the awful little container. “Stop,” he had to curl his other hand into a fist to keep from shouting. “I understand perfectly how to use this… product.”

“Well then,” she said with surprising sharpness, “you should consider actually doing so in the future, Captain Kuchiki, or your partner might leave you permanently damaged, scarred. Look, there’s many ways to make such preparations fun…. You can still be rough, just be sensible.”

If she kept talking, he was going to die. Or kill her. He knew he was losing control when the wind of his reistsu blew the paper of his medical records to the floor. He had to take another long, steadying breath. “If you are you quite finished, Captain Unohana? There are _serious_ matters I must attend to.”

“Alright, you’re free to go,” she said, still sounding snippy. “But your sexual health is a serious matter, too, Captain Kuchiki. You would do well to remember that.”

#

 

Byakuya was in a terrible state by the time he reached Central. Before approaching the huge, imposing doors, he took a moment to attempt to compose himself.

If only he wasn’t… alone.

All throughout the long walk, Byakuya found himself reaching out. He extended his reistsu, as though trying to find the strong, familiar spiritual pressure he’d gotten used to depending on, at his side. Gods, but he missed his lieutenant keenly. Renji would have found the entire conversation with Unohana incredibly hilarious. Somehow, he would be able to help Byakuya find the humor in it, too, not take it so… painfully seriously.

Without him, Byakuya felt rattled. Not even Senbonzakura’s encouraging, supportive songs could unwind him.

Of all the days to have to do this by himself, when so much was riding on this report. Still, he was sure he’d found something in the rules and regulations that would save Rukia from execution. She might have to serve an extended sentence, but she would be alive. He wouldn’t have to lose her completely. Now, if the council would just grant him an audience, he was absolutely confident he could convince them.

#

 

Not only had he been refused entrance, but a new order had been issued. There would be no reprieve; Rukia would die.

Byakuya’s heart broke into a thousand pieces, scattering into the wind.


End file.
